Electrical distribution assemblies are commonly used in motor vehicle, aircraft and other transportation applications as well as in stationary applications in which branch connections of a wiring harness, for instance, are supplied with electricity for the operation of various distributed components. In high voltage applications (>60 volts), an electrical distribution assembly is typically structured to contain and support bus bars of various current carrying capacity. The bus bars may extend in a labyrinth manner throughout the electrical distribution assembly in order to connect with, and supply power to, various components and connectors that are in communication with the electrical distribution assembly.
The bus bars typically comprise a metallic, flat plate material such as copper that is stamped in a shape that will suit its application in terms of its electrical load carrying capacity and its ability to fit into the electrical distribution assembly. In motor vehicle applications, for instance, the application of a high voltage electrical distribution assembly incorporating bus bars may be required in hybrid-electric vehicles due to the high power requirement of these vehicles. As one might surmise, a small vehicle may require a lower electrical load carrying capacity than a larger vehicle due to the power required to propel the vehicle during operation. As a result, it is common for such vehicles of varying size to each require custom configured electrical distribution assembly due to the varying magnitude of the electrical loads and, hence varying bus bar sizes to carry and distribute those loads. Such a requirement is expensive and requires a long lead time due to the uniqueness of the electrical distribution assemblies.